1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a dual air conditioner type vehicle air-conditioning device installed at the front and rear inside a vehicle compartment and in particular to air-conditioning units at the vehicle rear, for instance, suited for use in vans.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, vehicles with a long passenger compartment air space in the front and rear as, for instance, in vans, have an air-conditioning unit installed at the front near the instrument panel inside the passenger compartment and also an air-conditioning unit installed at the rear of the compartment to provide a pleasant environment inside the passenger compartment.
In such cases, the passengers do not normally ride in the rear seat in the passenger compartment, so the rear air-conditioning unit serves as supplementary equipment for passenger compartment air-conditioning and the front air-conditioning unit normally provides the main air-conditioning for the passenger compartment.
The rear air-conditioning unit therefore must not only have an extremely simple design and low cost but must also have a compact structure to allow installation in a small space at the rear of the passenger compartment.
A type of air-conditioning device with the front air-conditioning unit performing temperature control of the air for the entire interior passenger compartment and the rear air-conditioning unit not having a temperature control device (for example a mechanism of the mixed cooling type using an air mix door) in order to meet the need for a rear air-conditioning unit both simple and compact has been tested.
Consequently, in the foot mode of this type, when the fan is set to Lo mode (low speed mode) the hot air temperature becomes extremely high due because the fan speed is small and the inner air is suctioned. This high temperature air is forced upwards inside the passenger compartment causing the faces of the passengers to become hot and flushed and creating an undesirable warm air-conditioning sensation.